My Time To Leave
by HoA-Luvz2303
Summary: After Nina leaves the House, it's Eddie's turn to leave. How will Patricia react to that? Might become a two-shot if you want.


**Disclaimer : I don't own House of Anubis, or its characters. I always forget to put this.**

* * *

Eddie was leaving for America, for good. His mom had forced him to go back to America. Mr. Sweet and Eddie had tried to persuade her to let Eddie stay, or their family to move here, but to no avail.

_Flashback_

_Eddie and Mr. Sweet were at the office together with Eddie's mom. They were trying to persuade Eddie's mom to let Eddie stay at England, or for the family to move to England._

"_Mom, you have to let me stay!" Eddie exclaimed._

"_Dear, I can't do that. Your sister is getting worse by the minute, and we have no one to take care of her." His mom explained._

"_Melanie, just move in here. I can help with the payments and all." Mr. Sweet offered._

"_Eric, I'm afraid I can't do that. Eddie's 15-year old sister, Katie, has stage 3 lung cancer, and her doctor is there. We can't afford going back and forth every 2 weeks, and I'm sure it's the same for you!" Melanie exclaimed._

"_Mom, couldn't you take care of her?"_

"_I'm afraid I can't sweetie. My job is getting in the way, and my boss won't let me have another break. None of your aunts can take care of her. As for Gregor and Taylor, they're caught up on college. I'm afraid you're the only one, Eddie. You can still go to school and take care of Katie at the same time." _

"_But Mom! All my friends are here, Patricia's here!"_

"_I understand honey. But this is the only way, she should be taken care at all times."_

"_Why can't you hire a babysitter?"_

"_No Eddie, I don't trust them. Didn't you read the newspapers? There were many crimes about the babysitters!"_

"_But-"_

"_No buts, Eddie. We're leaving next week." And with that Melanie went out of Mr. Sweet's office. Eddie put his head on his hands, frustrated._

"_I'm sorry I can't do anything about this, Edison." Mr. Sweet apologized._

"_It's alright, Dad. I guess I'll just have to tell them, in my own time." Eddie said, exasperated._

_End of Flashback._

It has been 4 days since the conversation and Eddie figured it was time to tell now, seeing that he's leaving in 3 days. He decided to tell everyone during supper.

_Wow, time sure flies by fast, _Eddie thought. With the blink of an eye, it was already supper. The moment Eddie dreaded the most. He had told Trudy, and she was sad alright, even though she didn't get to know Eddie very well.

Eddie took his seat and just ate in silence. Patricia noticed that Eddie was a bit, uhm, "abnormal".

"Hey, Eddie, you alright? You look stiff." Patricia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Eddie took a deep breath, before saying, "Hey guys? I have an announcement." Everyone stopped from their conversations and looked at him. 8 pair of eyes are now looking at him. If anyone said that Eddie was nervous before, now he's shaking.

"Uh, well, I'm, uhh, well…" Eddie stuttered.

"Are you alright? You're turning into Fabian!" Jerome teased. Eddie and Fabian just glared at him. He took a deep breath and spoke again.

"I'm leaving for America in 3 days. For good." Fabian, Mara, and Jerome did a spit take. Amber, Joy, and Alfie froze, spoon midway to their mouth, but Patricia's reaction was the worst. Eddie saw Patricia rushed out of her chair, and up to her room. Eddie huffed. He knew this was bound to happen.

"Better run after her, Eddie." Joy said, "She's all yours, and you don't want to lose her. We'll ask you questions and reasons later. Right now, focus on Patricia." Eddie nodded and ran after her. He heard sobbing as he reached the door. He knocked on the door.

"Yacker? Yacker it's me."

"Go away Eddie!"

"Patricia, please just open up!"

"Why?"

"Just let me explain alright?"

"Alright, come in. It's not locked, you know?"

"It wasn't? Why didn't I barge in in the first place?"

"Because you're a doofus.." Eddie opened the door and saw Patricia sitting on the bed facing the wall, holding something in her hand. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, peeking over her shoulder. It was a collage of their "Peddie moments" as Amber and Joy like to call it. There were the ones at the exhibition party, the one where they had the creamed carrot fight, and also the one at the end-of-exhibition party. Amber and Joy edited them and gave a copy to both of them. He looked a little closer and saw that there were stains of tears on them. Thank God it was put in a frame.

"Why are you leaving?"

"My mom is too stubborn."

"What?"

"She asked me to take care of my sister-"

"You have a sister?"

"Can you stop talking for just a minute and let me explain? You really are a yacker." Eddie teased.

"Oh shut up."

"Look, I know it's upsetting, I've tried persuading my mom, but she just won't budge. My sister has stage 3 lung cancer-"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry."

"Yacker!"

"Sorry.."

"Anyways, she has cancer and I have to take care of her. Even though I don't know why couldn't they just keep her at the hospital.." Patricia put the picture down and Eddie lifted her so she was on his lap, facing him.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry. I didn't know about that. I guess I overreacted."

"Hey, you have the right. It was kind of upsetting." Eddie hugged her and kissed the top of her hair. Patricia let out a small gasping sound, signaling that she was on the verge of tears. How were they going to keep up their relationship if they were an ocean apart? She let out another gasp, and sooner after, tears were already falling freely down her face. Eddie broke apart and saw her face. He wiped the tears away gently with his thumb.

"Patricia…"

"How a-are w-we go-nna keep up-the re-l-la-ti-tion-shi-ship?"

"Hey, no worries alright? We can Skype, email, and all that. We're not going to break up, I'm not letting that happen. I'm not letting anything get in the way of us. You're the one, Yacker. I've spent half of the term trying to get you, and I'm not wasting it."

"Eddie, you're in the States! There are thousands of those beach girls! You could be attracted to them and you'll forget me and you'll-"

"Patricia, stop! I promise that won't happen, alright?"

"Eddie.."

"Patricia.." Patricia looked doubtful. Eddie hugged her again and rubbed her back comfortingly. The waterworks came again.

"Patricia, we're going to spend my 3 days left together, alright? Just you and me. No one else."

"S-sure. Pr-promise?"

"I promise. Only both of us together. We can go on dates, and just watch movies, alright?" Patricia just nodded.

_THREE DAYS LATER…_

Three days has passed, and Eddie was leaving today. They were saying their goodbyes, well, trying to at least. Eddie went over to Alfie.

"Hey bud. Sorry we never spent that much time Alf."

"Hey, same goes for you. Hope we meet again Sweetie Jr." They did a guy hug. Eddie went over to Mara.

"Thanks for convincing me to help write the article, even though it never got published. Also, uhm, if I got you expelled before."

"Eddie, it's okay. Thanks for helping me with, you know, Jerome." Mara kissed his cheek and Eddie went over to Joy.

"Joy, take care of Patricia for me, alright? Thanks for everything."

"Thanks Eddie for making her happy. I've never seen her like this over a boy before. You really made her happy Edison." Joy hugged him. Eddie went over to Amber.

"Amber, I know we never get to-"

"Wait, you're not breaking up with Tricia, right?"

"No, of course I'm not."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Why? WHY? EDDIE! YOUR RELATIONSHIP IS ONE OF MY FAVORITES OTHER THAN FABINA, AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU RUIN THAT! YOU HEAR ME CLEARLY!"

"Geez Amber, no need to scream. I hear you clear enough."

"DON'T DARE BREAK UP WITH PATRICIA, AND MAKE SURE YOU COME BACK TO PROPOSE TO HER!" At this rate, Eddie and Patricia were blushing, and the whole house was laughing.

"Alright Amber. Thanks for everything." Amber hugged him. Eddie went over to Jerome.

"Thanks Jerry for helping me with Patricia. And also, yeah, everything."

"Sorry I had to get you drenched in milk because of the bet." Patricia glared at Jerome, and he raised his hands up in surrender. They "guy-hugged" and Eddie went over to Patricia and Fabian.

"Alright lovelies, time for breakfast. Eddie, Patricia, Fabian, the cab's waiting. Sorry I couldn't come with you. Have a safe trip Eddie." Trudy said.

"It's alright Trudy, and thanks." Eddie slid in the cab, Patricia and Fabian following after. After a silent 30 minutes, they were at the train station. Eddie, Patricia, and Fabian went inside the station and stopped in front of the train Eddie was taking.

"Well, since you guys couldn't come with me to the airport, I guess this is it. Thanks Fabian for being a great roommate for me. You know, about Sibuna and all that."

"Hey, thanks to you too. You helped me too, even though we sort of clash." They did a handshake and Eddie went to Patricia. The hardest goodbye.

"Well Yacker, I guess this is it huh?"

"Yeah, it is. Listen Eddie, thanks a lot, for everything, even though you were kind of annoying when you first came to the picture."

"You think you weren't?" Eddie retorted jokingly.

"Hey!"

"Sorry! Thank you to you too. Thanks to you, I guess, I sort of, you know-"

"Changed? Yeah, I noticed. You turn to mush and became all soft." Patricia teased.

"Yeah, all the teasing and yacking. All the arguments and back togethers. All those kinds of drama that I, no, we caused. Yeah, mostly me." Eddie said. Patricia remembered all those times, all the detentions, all the fights, all the arguments that always lead to kissing. Yeah, she's going to miss all that. Patricia couldn't help it, she flung into his arms and sobbed.

"I'm really going to miss you, Weasel."

"You know I will too, Yacker." Eddie kissed her one last time, before breaking apart at the sound of the intercom informing that his train was about to leave in a few minutes.

"That's my cue. Bye Patricia. Love you."

"Love you too Eddie." Eddie turned away and went inside the compartments, just as the doors were about to close. Eddie waved to them one last time, before leaving, for good.

* * *

**My attempt of writing a story of Eddie leaving. I'll just put the author's note on the end. Guys, I'm in need of a big help. I just received 2 reviews regarding me putting up lyrics on my songfic, and they threatened to report my story. My multichap, Anniversary Party, are going to use a few song lyrics. So? How? Should I delete the story, and my songfics, or just make a twist to it? Or just make it into 9 chapters? I just thought, I'm not good at stories, unless they're song-based, and without the lyrics, the story would be boring. So guys, I'm in need of big help. Help me please! PM or review of what to do to this! I really don't want my account to be reported. But, I've checked other songfics, and they never got those reviews. Why did I get them? Just review or PM, please? Because, if I don't get this problem solved, I could just delete the whole account, and I have some readers who actually appreciates my stories. HELP ME!**

**Next. I'm planning on making this into a two-shot. I have this based on a story which I absolutely adore, the only difference is what I'm going to do later on the second chap, and also this focuses on Eddie, instead of Nina.**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to put this up on my bio. Please, really please I beg you, do not use the bad words if you want to PM or review me. I don't do those things, and this is not my private laptop, not yet at least. If you check my stories, I don't have the "bad" words, not even one. Because I feel uncomfortable using those in stories. Thankfully, no one has ever use those kind of words.**

**Sorry for my rambling. Read and Review! Bye!**


End file.
